Barista
by Beatrice Soul
Summary: "Why do you come here every Friday, and just sit by yourself?" She looked up at him "Cause' I like myself a good chocolate milkshake when I'm reading, duh." Icecastleshipping AU. Chapter 1 has been added to!


"Hey there! My name's Ice and I'll be your server tonight! What can I get you tonight , miss?"

His smile was wide, just as wide as it had been with the 50 other tables he had to serve. The man observed the lady he was serving that Friday night, with her short brown hair tied into a pair of spiky pigtails and a pair of bright blue eyes that were shaped with slight dark bags. She was alone, but in a dress as pretty as she was, so all the waiter could assume was that the date she had was late. Obviously, she had a date, she had asked for a booth and she was _so_ pretty and he didn't even notice his fake, forced smile had turned into one that was softer, kinder even.

The brunette in question seemed to seem surprised by him but her smile was sweet, accented by a pair of laugh lines. "I'd like my regular please." She said politely.

Ice snapped out of his state and went back into his usual working personality, "I'm sorry, but, ah, what is your regular? I just started this week so, um, yeah." He finished lamely.

"Oh! No wonder I didn't recognize you!" the girl laughed "My names Hitomi and I kinda come here a _lot_. Like, a lot a lot." She looked at his name tag "So, Ice, my regular is a chocolate milkshake with extra cherries and whipped cream. Sometimes, I get adventurous and try something new but not today!" she paused, "Sorry, am I blabbing? My brother says I do that sometimes and he's all like, 'slow down Hitomi!' and I'm all, 'listen faster Hajime!" she laughed. "What can you do though, eh?"

Ice seemed shocked with how fast Hitomi was speaking, but he beamed and said "What can you do?" He echoed her and added "So that'll be a chocolate milkshake extra cherries and whipped cream?"

"Yup! Oh, and tell Crawford I said hi!" Hitomi chirped, pulling out a book from her bag.

"Of course," Ice beamed and made his way back into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess. It was hot, crowded and loud, three of his least favorite things. The main reason he was here was well, he needed his own money. After moving in with Fateen, Ice wanted to have his own money and to stop his mothers from fretting over him moving out. He was _nineteen,_ and he could support himself, thank you very much!

He supposed he shouldn't complain though, his coworkers were kind and helpful and a majority of the customers aren't too bad. And hey, he got free food out of it. Speaking of food..."Hey, Crawford." Ice said without looking behind him.

"Bruh, how'd you see me?" A tall man with light curly hair appeared in front of Ice. Over his name tag read 'General Manager'.

"I didn't need to see you to know you were going to try to scare me." he said simply. "And a customer told me to say hi. So, hi."

"Oh, is Hitomi here?" When Ice nodded he continued, "That's my GAL right there! She's cool, always gets her shaked milk with those cherries and the extra cream, you know. She has a brother too, but he doesn't come around that much. Hito says something about hum being busy." Crawford hummed. "I guess since I got promoted, you have her booth now huh?"

"I guess."

"You _guess_? Ice, my cold dude, Hitomi is probably one of the most easygoing customers ever. One time, I purposefully brought her a banana shake with nothing on it and she didn't say anything. I've never seen her raise her voice, or seen her get angry, she always has a book and drinks her shake all by herself."

"Why is she by herself?" Ice questioned.

"I dunno, its not my place to ask, and its not yours either! Just get her her shaked milk, and you can bounce for the night, a'ight?"

"Alright."

"Cool. And innit that plate next to you hers?" Crawford pointed.

"Oh! Yeah, thanks Crawford." Ice said darting out of the kitchen.

"Anytime bruh!"

"Um, I have your shake miss." Why did that come out so nervous? She was the last person on his 8 hour shift, he should have had this down by now!

Glancing up from her book, Hitomi beamed. "Thanks dude! Wow, that didn't take you long at all! Is the kitchen fast or what?"

Ice gave her one of his smiles and said "Nah, I think it's because this place hasn't hit the 2 A.M rush yet." That he wasn't going to be here for, thank god.

"2 A.M rush? I think this is the only place that has one of those."

"Well," he looked awkwardly around the cheesily decorated diner "Maybe its just good for winding down after clubbing."

The brunette laughed at his joke and Ice smiled back.

"Well, if you need me," he said "I'll be around here somewhere!"

"Thanks Ice!" Hitomi called after him, maybe I'll see you next week?"

"Hopefully!" He refrained from calling her by her name, he didn't want to seem too unprofessional.

After she left, leaving a decent tip, he noticed, Ice allowed himself to relax and drop the waiter smile. Grabbing his coat from the backroom and wavcing Crawford off, Ice began to head home to Fateen.

When he was halfway home Ice realized what he just did. He couldn't let Fateen find out about Hitomi, oh god no, he would kill him. Or her, whichever seemed easier to him. If he played his card right though, Fateen wouldn't find out abut her,and he would be safe.

Taking a deep breath, Ice continued his way home to his passionate boyfriend Fateen.

* * *

i did it. i finally started this fic that wouldn't leave me alone.

this is gonna be multi chaptered. i don't know how long its gonna be. but its gonna be headcanon hell so watch out for that.

Obviously, i would appreciate any kind of reviews and comments from you guys! Thanks fam. *breakdances away*


End file.
